Masters of Magic
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: Clow Reed and Merlin...two made into one. Need I say more? X-over with Ouran too!


_**A long time ago there were two great wizards who were known throughout the world as Clow Reed and Merlin.**_

_**Because of the conflicts between their respective nations many people thought that the two were enemies but that was far from the truth of the matter.**_

_**The two were actually the best of friends despite the fact that they were literally centuries apart in age.**_

_**Clow created what were known as the Clow Cards as well as the two guardians Yue the Judge and Keroberos the Selector. **_

_**Merlin on the other hand was called a 'hand wizard' because instead of using a wand or staff he was able to create his magic with only his hands, creating the term 'wandless magic'.**_

_**The two great wizards were such good friends that when their time came to pass on to the next great adventure they swore that they would be together forever.**_

_**Yue and Keroberos sore to them that they would find their reincarnations and protect them for as long as they lived...**_

October 31st, 1981

It had been hundreds of years since Yue and Kero had made their promise and they were still looking for the souls of their beloved master and his best friend Merlin. Over the centuries many people tried to claim that they were worthy of the power of the Clow cards but they had all failed in the Final Judgment done by Yue so they had disappeared to search once again. Now in that year Yue was walking around in his human form of Yukito Tsukino with Kero in his smaller form sitting on his shoulder. They had just moved to Godric's Hollow temporarily the month before and that night they decided to go for a walk because they felt that something was going to happen that they needed to see: **'BOOM!'**

Yukito dove to the ground and covered his head as a very large surge of magical energy covered the entire area for a moment before going back the way it came. Kero popped his head out from the hood of the hoodie and said: "That magic felt like Clow-sama and Merlin! We have to find the source and fast before we lost the trail!" Yukito turned into Yue and took to the skies, both looking around until they found the source of the power that they had felt. It was a modest two story home that had all of the windows blown out and many people in black robes and white masks lying dead on the ground outside. Kero went back to his smaller form and they carefully made their way inside, Yue armed with his light bow. There were a few more of the cloaked men inside and also another man with messy black hair and glasses that was cut in many places and unconscious but otherwise unharmed. They slowly went up the stairs to what looked like the nursery of a baby.

They peeked inside to find a horrible looking snake man that reeked of dark magic dead on the ground, a beautiful woman passed out on the ground in the same shape as the man downstairs: "Mama?" The two jerked around and their eyes grew wide when they saw a baby who looked barely older than a year crawling out from beneath a destroyed crib, his emerald eyes teary and an angry bleeding cut shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. The weapons on Yue disappeared and when the little boy looked up at them he sat on his bottom and raised his chubby arms with joy on his face: "Yue up!" Their eyes widened and immediately Yue scooped him up: "Clow-sama and Merlin in the same body now? This child is going to be very powerful in the future with the right training. Come Keroberos we should leave before someone wakes up and tried to hinder our leave."

Kero nodded and Yue held the baby gently as they went down the stairs, neither of them noticing that James had woken up and was leaning against a far wall: "W...wait! Where are you taking my son?" Neither of the two turned around but Harry peeked over the shoulder of Yue and waved his chubby hand with joy in his eyes: "Bye bye Dada!" "NO! HARRY!" James wanted to fire some stunners at the two but he could not bring himself to do it in case he hit his son: "James! Lily!" There were pops everywhere and many people from the ministry and Order members appeared, their friend Remus Lupin and Severus Snape going inside. Sirius Black ran to him and asked as Remus stayed with them and the others ran deeper into the house: "James! Thank Merlin that you..." "There is no time for any of that! After the attack some strange creature with wings and a man in white with wings appeared and took Harry away! We have got to go and get our baby back!"

A fair distance from the Potter House Yue landed in the covered backyard of their rented house and turned back into Yukito before going inside with Kero riding on the shoulder of his friend: "Are we going to stay here or are we going back to Japan?" Yukito put the sleeping baby on the bed and said as he put pillows around him so he would not roll off: "We should head back to Japan as soon as possible before we are found. I mean, we can stay here for awhile but those English wizards would most likely never stop until they take back the young master and we cannot allow that. I am going to buy the tickets and have someone clean the house so that it will be ready for when we get there." Yukito went into the study to make the call while Kero flew to the bedroom. He settled down on the bed and ran a small paw through the black hair of the sleeping baby: _'I am happy that we finally found you Clow-sama. For centuries we searched and many thought they could try and control our powers but they have all failed in the F...' _"Keroberos!"

Kero jerked his head up and saw Yukito dashing up the stairs: "We have to go right now! The wizards are coming this way and we cannot let them take Master Clow away. There is a taxi waiting for us outside so let me grab my bag and we can go." Kero stayed on the bed with the sleeping infant and Yukito dashed around packing all of his things in the bag again. Once he had finished packing everything he lay a black and gold blanket and carefully wrapped the baby in it and made sure that he was warm enough. He then picked up the bag and dashed out the door where he slipped the key into the mail slot in the door before jumping into the waiting taxi: "Take us to the airport please sir. I don't want to be late for our flight." The driver nodded and took off to the airport, Yukito looking out the window to see the wizards and witches under illusion charms searching everywhere for their beloved savior: "Are you okay young man? You seem very worried about something." "I want to get my brother and myself out of England as soon as possible. Our mother and father recently passed away and our aunt and uncle tried to kidnap him for his inheritance. They found our home today so we had to leave in a hurry."

The driver widened his eyes and looked at him through the rear-view mirror: "Did you call the police on them at least?" Yukito nodded and was going to say something but Harry woke up and started crying because he was hungry so he pulled a pre-made bottle out of his bag and fed the baby with a fond smile on his face: "Not to worry Hadrian the mean people will not get to you again. I will make sure of it." The driver smiled and kept driving towards the airport, Yukito on the phone to make sure that their home was set up and a driver was at the airport to meet them. He had become extremely rich over his lifetime and had been living modestly so he had plenty of money and did not have to worry about the cost of everything he had been doing. He also had a friend named Kinimoto Touya and his father Fujikata who looked after the house for him while he was gone. Once the taxi had gotten to the airport Yukito gave the man the fare with a little extra and said: "Thank you very much sir. And should anyone ask..." "Not to worry about anything young man my lips are sealed." Yukito thanked him gratefully and went inside, disappearing into the crowd. The driver turned on his off-duty signs and took off into London.

He drove into an abandoned building and once he got inside he got out of the car and his glamors faded away to reveal Quirinus Quirrel, defense against the dark arts teacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew that the baby Yukito was taking out of the country was Harry Potter but it did not matter to him. The Quirrel family had long been servants to the line of Merlin but it had gradually died out as did the members of his family until he and his adopted brother Fujikata were the only ones left. When he had heard about the now deceased Dark Lord was trying to get the Potter boy he looked into it and his heart soared with happiness when he found out that Harry was Merlin reborn. He then did everything in his power to keep the family safe from harm. When he felt the power surge he acquired a muggle taxi and took the two to the airport. He even contacted his adopted brother to tell him the good news. Professor Quirrel looked into the sky and said as he disappeared with a pop: "I will see you in a few years Master Merlin. Yue, Keroberos, brother keep him safe please."

Back in Godric's Hollow the Aurors and Order members were looking over the body of Voldemort when Snape appeared from his assignment and said: "Albus! I went to gather the known Horcruxes but it seems as if the power surge from Harry destroyed the soul piece in each one! The Dark Lord is truly gone!" Everyone in the room froze but then after a moment they all started cheering: "WHY ARE ALL OF YOU CELEBRATING? WHILE YOU ARE HERE BEING IDIOTS OUR BABY IS GETTING FARTHER AWAY!" Dumbledore and a few of the others turned around to see James and Lily standing there with tears pouring down their faces and anger in their eyes: "Why are we being held here and not allowed to be out there to look for our baby? Those winged creatures that took him could be on the other side of the country or even out of it by now!" Lily looked up at them with such an uncharacteristic look on her face that even Dumbledore took a step back: "I don't care what any of you say or do, especially you Dumble-fuck! James and I are leaving to look for our baby and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Everyone except for James looked at her with complete shock on their faces but after a moment Dumbledore said: "Now my dear..." before he could finish talking he was staring at the tips of the wands of everyone in the room, anger and hate in their eyes. James and Lily looked at him and said: "This is all your fault Dumbledore! We tried to tell you that there was something wrong with Peter but you would not listen!" "We tried to tell you what Severus said about Peter being a Death Eater but you practically demanded that we keep him as a Secret Keeper!" "If you had just listened to us then none of this would have happened!" "SO THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT YOU MEDDLING, MANIPULATIVE OLD ASSHOLE!" James and Lily left the ruins of their home and Sirius stood in front of the old man: "You are no longer welcome in my home and your charm is broken as you are no longer allowed there." Severus then turned to the old man and said with a sneer on his face: "I am giving you my notice as of now you old fool. Look for another Potions professor as I wash my hands of you." He walked away with Sirius and everyone just left Dumbledore standing in the ruins of a once beautiful house, a tear rolling down his face: "I am so sorry for everything. I thought that what I was doing was for the greater good..."

Everyone in Britain was celebrating the complete destruction of Voldemort but when they heard that their savior had been kidnapped they launched one of the largest searches in history but they never found a thing until a squib that worked at the airport told them that a young man that had a baby that looked like Harry had boarded a plane that was headed for Asia but not sure which part. When they heard that they started to do what they could to find the destination of the baby and those who had taken him away. Once the wizards and witches had left her office she turned to the computer and said in a soft voice as she erased the information that they were looking for from their computers: "Good luck little one and have a good life."

**Tomoeda City**

More than 24 hours later Yukito had finally gotten Hadrian to their home. He went to the Japanese Ministry of Magic so he could legally adopt Hadrian and make him a Tsukino. He then went to a healer that he knew and discovered that a power block had been placed on the magical core of the poor baby by Albus Dumbledore. It was removed and it turned out that the block had been holding back the powers of an Elemental but he is not sure which element since the baby was still so young. Yukito carefully put the sleeping baby into the crib with his other ward Eriol Hiragizawa, Kero staying behind in the room to keep an eye on the both of them. Yukito then went down the hall and threw himself onto the bed, a tired look on his face: "I cannot believe that the manipulative old asshole had the nerve to bind the magical core of a baby like that. He probably wanted to turn him into a mindless follower should Voldemort not have fallen tonight. He then closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep, his mind moving a mile a minute on what the future could bring.

_**10 years later...**_

"Hadrian! Eriol come downstairs please! Breakfast is ready and the Li brothers are here!" There was a short reply from Eriol and after a few moments the two boys came down the stairs. Eriol had messy and short black hair with beautiful blue eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. But Hadrian on the other hand had long black hair down to his butt that was held back by an emerald encrusted clip and gorgeous emerald eyes also behind wire-rimmed glasses: "Sorry about that nii-san." Yukito turned back to the stove with a warm smile and said: "The Li brothers are in the living room playing Exploding Snap and Loki is also in there as he decided to come for a visit." The two gave him a short hug and thanked him and then went into the living room to find Syaoran, Tsubasa and their adoptive brother Kimihiro playing Exploding Snap while Loki was sitting in a large chair by an open window looking through the information folders on Ouran Academy, which was where Hadrian, Eriol and Kimihiro were going to start their first year of high school despite the fact that they were only ten. Hadrian smiled and said in his slightly musical voice: "From the look on your face my fiery Adonis I believe that it is safe to say that you still do not wish for us to go to Ouran am I right?"

The four jumped and Eriol laughed a little when the three brothers jumped and their cards exploded, leaving their faces and clothes full of ash. Eriol went to talk with the brothers and Loki pat his lap, Hadrian going and plopping himself down on said lap, Loki wrapping an arm around his waist: "I don't trust these mortals my little Merlin. They may try to take you away from me as others have before." Hadrian giggled a little and said as he leaned into the chest of Loki: "If the One-eyed wonder, the birdbrained archer, Captain Suck-Up, Iron dick and that blonde pansy Thorn were unable to take me away from you my fiery Adonis then what makes you think that annoying mortal girls and vain mortal males would be able to do it?" Loki placed a kiss on his head and said as he held Hadrian tightly: "That may be true but you know that I just can't help but worry." "Then do you think that you can do me a favor then Loki-san?" Everyone in the room turned to the second set of living room doors and saw Yukito standing there with his apron in hand: "Kimihiro is going to go to that school as well but that means the three of them are going to be in that city alone at the complex. Since I am going to continue my schooling here would you mind being their guardian there? The complex has been prepared for them to live but I don't want them there without adult supervision. And with you there we can both be sure that nothing will happen with them."

The face of Loki cleared and he nodded as Hadrian gave him a big hug with a kiss on the cheek; "You see my fiery Adonis? It has all worked itself out in the end as it should have." Loki smiled a little and then they went into the kitchen where Yukito had set up a large traditional Japanese breakfast, all of them digging in with gusto. Loki was telling them about how the Avengers would keep asking about their group and especially Hadrian when all of a sudden Hadrian jerked his body towards the window, held up his recently created 'The Ribbon' card and used it to capture a strange looking bird that had a small bundle of letters tied to his led: "Fawkes what did I tell you about coming here like this? You know what has to be done now right?" The phoenix trilled, dropped the letters on the table and turned back into its card form 'The Heal', its face actually looking happy now.

The boys read the letters and after a minute Loki looked to them and said: "So Dumbles wants the four of you to attend Hogwarts to get you under his thumb? What say ye Masters of Magic Yay or Nay?" The boys gathered their letters in a pile, burned them with a fire spell and said in unison: "Our reply shall be Nay; so mote it be." There was a flash and a formal looking scroll appeared with the seal for the Masters of Magic on it. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape were in the Headmaster's office waiting for the reply letters for the students who would be starting in their first year. As it was the year Harry would be starting school they were all on the edge of their seats waiting for a reply that he would be coming. Ever since he had been taken away by the winged creatures there had been a nation wide search for the savior of the wizarding world but they had no luck in finding even a clue of where he was located. They had tried sending people to Japan in order to find and bring him back but the Japanese Ministry of Magic point blank refused to let them into the country.

And about five years ago a small group that called themselves the Masters of Magic appeared in the wizarding world and had somehow found a cure for those who had been turned into werewolves and those who had been born as such and wanted the curse gone. Remus wanted to go but could not afford it until they personally sent him an invitation and port key so that he could get a cure for his condition. But when he was cured he no longer wanted to come back and would refuse no matter how many times he had been asked to return to his friends. Before they could do or say anything to break the silence there was a flash of white light and a formal scroll of parchment appeared on the desk, the crest of the Masters of Magic shining brightly in the light. Their eyes widened and Albus opened the scroll and when he did he started reading out loud even thought he did not want to do it: _**'to the pompous peabrain known as Albus the manipulator Dumbles. We, the Masters of Magic absolutely refuse to allow our wards to leave the country so you can try to get them under your thumb. They have their own teachers here and you know them as Remus Quirrel nee Lupin and his husband Quirinus.'**_

_**'Your Familiar Fawkes has chosen to remain with Ward Hadrian so he is not going to be returning to you any longer. Japan reminds you that none of your wizards or witches are allowed here with intent to kidnap Ward Hadrian Tsukino, heir to the Tsukino Family. Forever hating you and your manipulations the Masters of Magic.'**_ They all just stared at the letter in shock and then jumped when it screeched loudly and then burst into flames before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The group glared at Dumbledore and Severus slammed his fist on the desk and said in anger: "You swore to us that my godson would be attending Hogwarts this year you old windbag! We should have all known that you were lying again." They all stood up and left the room, Severus turning to look at him for a moment before following the others: "I am going to spread the word so that NO ONE will want to ever work for you again so good luck filling your empty teaching positions." The headmaster stood up and was going to say something but they just walked away and left him alone in the room, a lone tear falling down his face for the loss of his friends again and now his Familiar.

_**I be back FanFiction Land! and the Fourth's Shadow is on Temp Hiatus. :'(**_


End file.
